The laws of some countries require that automotive vehicles with automatic transmissions be equipped with "shift-lock" and/or "key-lock" safety functions.
In accordance with the shift-lock function, when starting the automobile the shift lever can be moved out of the parking position P only if the driver presses on the brake pedal and if the key is turned so as to achieve ignition.
In accordance with the key-lock function, when the vehicle is stopped, the ignition key can be removed only if the lever is returned to the P position.